


Danger

by thughaonotminghao



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Leaving, M/M, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mentioned Lee Chan | Dino, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK, Mentioned Xu Ming Hao | The8, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Short, Short One Shot, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughaonotminghao/pseuds/thughaonotminghao
Summary: Jun has just about had it with Wonwoo.TRIGGER WARNING!!!!! MENTIONS OF R@PE AND MURD3R!!!!
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Danger

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahahahaha im back   
> There are mentions of r@pe and murd3r  
> THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO CLICK OFF IF THESE THINGS TRIGGER YOU

"Wonwoo, this has to stop! The police are already after you for a bunch of shit. Now you're making crack?!" Jun asked. Wonwoo tried to shush his lover, "Lower your voice. These walls are thin you know. And it's one time. I owe Vernon a favor." Jun scoffed, "How many favors are you doing? You organized crime with Cheol. You hacked into Youtube for Jeonghan, you helped Shua rape and murder 10 people, Jihoon and Soonyoung break into the Blue House, Mingyu with poisoning his entire staff, Seokmin with breaking out of his psych ward, Hao with stealing the world's rarest colors, Seungkwan with stealing and Chan with embezzlement! Not to mention all the DUIs and theft charges. Either you need to stop with all your bad boy shit or I'm leaving." Wonwoo cupped Jun's cheek in his hand, "Baby, please-" Jun shoved Wonwoo's hand away, "Don't baby me. I've had enough of this bullshit Wonwoo. Tell Vernon you can't make the crack or I'm gonna be out of the house in ten minutes." Jun disappeared to his room and came out shortly after with a bag, "What's it gonna be Wonwoo?" "This'll be the last time Jun I promise," Wonwoo pleaded. Jun opened the door, "You're already too late Wonwoo." The door slammed shut.

A month later

"This just in, infamous criminal Jeon Wonwoo, has finally been found in a park last night. He was wanted for murder, major theft, embezzlement and much more. He-" Jun turned the TV off. " _Damn he was you ex? Talk about bad taste Ge_ ," Yanan muttered. It had only been a month since Jun left Wonwoo and now all the shit he did bit him in the ass. " _Yeah. I'm just glad I did the right thing._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm alive. Sorry about the content. Summer Yuna was very sad and angry at shit. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go prepare my heart for P1Harmony's debut tomorrow. Bye!


End file.
